Dog Days
by disneyprincessflorence
Summary: When a neighbor's dog keeps Star up all night she decides she'll have to take matters into her own hands.


Star shifted around in her bed, unable to sleep. There has been a dog barking all night. It's not like it was annoying her or anything. Star loved animals. Cats, dogs, fish, guinea pigs, any type of animal. Whenever she heard an animal she always wanted to play with it. So when she heard the constant barking coming from the room across the hall, just taunting her, she couldn't help but jump out of her bed and race across the hall.

Marco Diaz who too was unable to sleep because of the dog glared at it from his bed. _Why did I ever agree to watch you for Ferguson_ , he thought to himself as he heard the doorbell ringing. This was sure to be another neighbor come to complain. Opening the door, Marco saw a beautiful blonde woman still in her pajamas.

"Hi," she greeted kindly. "I couldn't help but notice that you have a dog because you know, it's been barking a lot-"

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized to the woman. "I'll try to get him to calm down."

"No, no! It's not that," Star reassured him. "I was just kind of wondering if I could pet it," she added.

"You came here, at three in the morning to ask if you could pet my dog," Marco asked, an eyebrow raised and a smile growing on his face.

Star's cheeks began to redden, she should have thought this out. Just as she was about to apologize and go back home, Marco stepped aside allowing space to enter. "Sure, come on in."

Star squealed with excitement and quickly ran into the house, going towards the dog. Midway she dropped to her knees and slid the rest of the way, engulfing the animal in a hug and began to pet him. The dog, who had been barking all throughout the night instantly silenced as the woman hugged him and began to sniff her. Deciding he liked her he happily began to lick her face.

"Oh my goodness you're so cute!" She squealed as the dog rolled over onto his back. Scratching its stomach she looked up at the man who owned the dog. "What's their name?" She asked as she cooed at the puppy.

"Laser," Marco answered her as he closed his door and made his way over to Star. "I'm Marco, by the way."

"I'm Star," she introduced herself, looking up and smiling at Marco before focusing her attention back onto Laser and continued to coo over him.

Star spent the next ten minutes playing with Laser, while Marco watched her, before getting up and smoothing out her nightgown. "Well, I better let you get your sleep. Goodnight Marco, bye Laser," she said, petting the dog one more time before making her way towards the door.

Now confused by the lack of attention Laser cocked his head to the side before running after Star and grabbing her skirt in his teeth. Star quickly fell to the floor, as the dog happily jumped up into her lap. She giggled and pet him once more.

Marco jumped to his feet and ran next to her. "Oh, man are you ok? He's never done this before! I'm so sorry!" He said as he picked the dog up off of her and pulled her to her feet. The dog growled at him in his arms and squirmed to break free from Marco's grasp.

Star's cheeks flushed at his obviously concerned tone. "Oh, I'm fine! Thanks! I guess he really likes me!" She said as he looked at the tall young man in front of her. "It was nice meeting you, Marco!" She said as she began walking towards the door once more. Marco smiled and waved at her as she left his home. The dog jumped up and began howling at the door, louder than before.

Marco quickly scrambled over to him and grabbed the dog once more. "Laser! I know she was pretty and nice but you can't throw a tantrum!" He whispered to the dog. Laser didn't listen. He began barking and whining at the door, as if Star was just outside, hiding from him. Marco began panicking. If he didn't get the dog to be quiet soon, the entire apartment building would wake up. He realized what he had to do and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh come on." He grumbled as he opened the door and quickly knocked on Star's door.

Star opened the door slowly, as to make sure it wasn't a kidnapper. Her eyes grew wide in excitement as the handsome boy that lived across from her eyes was standing there holding the adorable dog. "Oh! Hi, Marco! What's up?" She asked as she opened the door fully. Marco's eyes turned downcast. "Laser started howling as soon as you left, and if someone tells the landlord I could get kicked out." He said as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Do you think," He stuttered out. "Do you think you could come back and help me keep him quiet? He doesn't really like me much."

Star giggled at his discomfort in asking for a girl to stay over at his apartment.

"Sure! Let me just grab my phone and I'll be over in a sec!" She said as she walked into her living room and grabbed the small device. Star grabbed her keys off the hook and locked the door behind her. "Ready to go!" She smiled as she took the dog out of his arms and began walking into his house. Marco grinned at her as he shut the door.

"Sorry to ask you this, I know it's probably a burden. You probably have work tomorrow." He said sheepishly as he sat down on the couch.

Star laughed. "Ha! Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I won't get fired for skipping. After all, I am on vacation!" She said as she sat down next to him with Laser in her lap.

Marco looked at her in surprise. "Are you like an office worker or something?" He asked as he reached over and scratched the dog's ears.

Star broke out into laughter. "No, not even close! I'm an artist! Well, technically an animator. Right now the show I'm working on is on hiatus so I decided to take a short vacation to relax!" She said as she leaned back into the couch, the dog curling up into her lap.

Marco's eyes grew wide as he jumped up. "Wow! What show do you work on?" He asked curiously. He's always been a big fan of cartoons so it was really cool that she worked on one. Star giggled at his apparent excitement. "I work on a show called Nova VS The Forces of Evil! It's a pretty cute cartoon!"

Marco's face turned into a look of disbelief. "You're joking. Right?" He asked. Star chuckled. "Nope! I helped create some of her outfits!"

His smile grew tenfold. "No way! That's one of my favorite shows!" He said as he practically bounced in his seat.

She smiled at his compliment. "Thanks, Marco! So what about you? What do you do for a living?"

Marco smiled at her before getting up and walking over to the fridge. "I work at a dojo. I teach kids self-defense. It's not as exciting as your job but it's fun!" He chuckled and put his head in the fridge. "Do you want a beer?" He asked as he pulled one out.

Star smiled and moved the sleeping dog off her lap and onto the couch. "Hell yeah!" She exclaimed as she walked over to him and took the beer from his hand. Twisting the cap off quickly she took a sip. "It's pretty awesome that you teach karate! I've always wanted to learn it!"

Marco smiled at her as he took a sip of his own beer. "Well, I could probably teach you some as thanks for helping me with Laser." He said as he moved back over to the

couch and sat down once more.

Star skipped over to him and sat down next to him, closer than before. "That would be so awesome! Thanks, Marco!"

Marco grinned at her, trying to push back the fact that she was sitting so close to him. "No problem Star!"

Star grinned at him as she took a swig of her beer. "Hey! You wanna play a game?" She asked as she crossed her legs underneath her.

He looked at her curiously before cracking a smile. "What do you have in mind?"

Her grin grew wider. "Let's play never have I ever!" She giggled as she leaned forward to look him in the eyes. Marco chuckled as he took another drink. "Sounds like fun! Want me to start?" He asked as he held his hand up. Star excitedly nodded.

"Hm ok… Never have I ever…." He started slowly. "Kissed someone of the same gender." Star's smile turned sheepish and she turned her eyes downward as she put one finger down. "College was interesting."

Marco laughed loudly and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, in fear of waking up Laser. "Ok, it's your turn." He chuckled softly.

Star's eyes gleamed. "Never have I ever had a one night stand!" She said with an evil grin. Marco chuckled and kept all of his fingers up. "I've never!" Star huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aw man!"

Marco laughed. "Never have I ever stolen anything."

Star giggled once again. "I've never!"

The two of them talked for hours on end, about their interests, about their lives, playing games and telling jokes. Soon enough the two of them fell asleep, Star's head resting on his lap, and his arm on her side, his hand laying softly on her head.

Around 1 in the afternoon, Star woke up, looking around at her surroundings. She looked up at the man she was resting on and smiled before curling up more into his lap and closing her eyes once more.

Marco awoke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light. He tried to stand up but found something holding him down. He looked down slowly, expecting Laser to be laying on his lap. His eyes shot open at the sight of his beautiful neighbor curled up on his lap, her hands softly grasping his shirt, a small content smile on her face. Marco's face flushed as she moved to bury her head more in his shirt. His mind was going a mile a minute. _Ok, we're both dressed so nothing probably happened, but what if she thinks something happened. Oh man, what do I do?!_

Star stirred, her eyes fluttering open softly. She sat up slowly before looking at Marco. "Good morning." She smiled sleepily as she let out a yawn.

Marco threw his hands up to cover his face. "I'm so sorry Star, I swear I didn't do anything!" He said as he winced in fear of her hitting him.

Star giggled. "Marco don't be silly! Of course, you didn't do anything!"

Marco's eyes opened once more. Lowering his arms from his face, he stared at her. "You're not mad?" He asked confused.

Star laughed at his confusion. "Of course not! Why would I be?" She asked as she got up taking the beer bottles over to the recycling bin. "You want to make some breakfast with me?" She questioned as she put her hands on her hips. Looking over at the clock she smiled. "Or maybe some early dinner."

Marco smiled at her calm attitude. He stood up and walked over to the fridge. "Want some cereal or maybe some eggs?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

Star's smile widened. "Cereal please!" She exclaimed as she leaned against the counter. The scratching of nails rushing towards her caught her attention, and she looked down to see the small puppy running toward her, his tail wagging like crazy. She quickly got on her knees and wrapped the puppy in a hug. "Good morning Laser!" She cooed as she scratched his ears.

Marco smiled down at her. _She's really cute._ His cheeks filled with heat as he poured two bowls filled with cereal. "Lunch-dinner's ready!" He said as he sat down at the table. Star jumped up and sat next to him before digging in.

Marco's smile disappeared as he stared into his bowl. "Hey Star?" He asked as he turned to look at her. Star turned to him, her mouth full of cereal. He snorted with laughter at her full cheeks. She looked like a chipmunk.

She swallowed quickly and smiled at him. "Yeah Marco?"

Marco smiled at her before looking away. "Look I know nothing happened last night, but I still feel bad." He sighed as he stirred his bowl slowly.

Star giggled. "Why do you feel bad?" She asked as she rested her chin on her hand.

Marco gulped. "Well I feel like I sort of manipulated you into staying the night."

She laughed. "Marco. You were the one that fell asleep first. I choose to fall asleep on you." She said as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "If anything I should be the one apologizing."

Marco waved his hand frantically in front of his face. "No no! You don't need to! It was…" He stuttered out. "It was nice."

She giggled once more. "Yeah it was." She smiled at him, her cheeks turning darker by the second. Star sighed and stood up, a sad smile on her face. "Well I'd better go. My friend's are probably wondering where I was."

Marco's smile disappeared and he looked down. "Oh ok." He said, a bit disappointed that she was about to leave. He quickly jumped up. "W-wait!" He stopped her before she could exit his apartment. "Uh… W-well…" He stuttered out as he sheepishly smiled at her. "Uh… Do you wanna go… out sometime?"

Star's eyes seemed to gleam with excitement. "Yes!" She squealed. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off his coffee table. She quickly scribbled on it before handing it to him. "Here's my number! Let's go out soon!" She said as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes looking down as she rubbed her arm.

Marco didn't think his smile could get any bigger. He was wrong.

"Well or you could just knock on my door…" She giggled as she put her hand on the doorknob. She let go of it and quickly pressed her lips against his cheek. "See you soon... " She whispered as she opened the door and rushed out. Bumping into a man she jumped in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said as she quickly moved around him and unlocked her apartment.

Rushing inside she left a stunned Marco standing there, his hand rubbing the cheek she kissed. A goofy smile gracing his face. The man walked into his room. "Dude who was that hot blonde?" He asked as he bent down to pick up Laser.

"Oh hey Ferguson… What's up?" Marco asked in a dazed voice.

Ferguson walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Dude are you ok?"

Marco thought of Star and smiled. "Never been better. Thanks for letting me watch Laser."

The last thought Marco had as he waved goodbye to his friend was _I should get a dog._


End file.
